


Blue Blue Swimming Pool [蓝色游泳池之恋]

by captainboree



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainboree/pseuds/captainboree
Summary: 双教授AU，Erik教Charles学游泳，最后搞在一起的故事。浪漫爱情喜剧，hope you enjoy～





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**［Raven是甜心女孩］**

 

Charles终于下定决心去游泳了。

“绝对不是因为腰上的几磅肉！”Charles把一沓大学游泳馆的票券在餐桌上拍的啪啪响，成功的把他妹妹的视线从YouTube网页上拉过来。Charles的妹妹Raven Xavier，拥有浓密有光泽的金色卷发，曼哈顿西区的宠儿（Charles认为的，实际上只是在音乐学院上学），抬起妆容画到一半的漂亮脸蛋，大惑不解的看着他。

“不要试图对没有人问的问题做出解释，Charles，这样显得很刻意，我记得东方有句谚语是专门用来讽刺这种行为的。”

“我不需要锻炼身材，毕竟我没有在刻意寻求恋情。”Charles正色继续道。

“我当然知道，哥哥，我们是真正的兄妹。现在可以别耽误我画眼线了吗，我正在学的这种很难的。”

Charles撇了Raven那贴满钻石装饰的iPad屏幕一眼，迅速从桌子上拿起来收在腋下，说：“跟我出去就不要画这种飞扬到眉梢的东西了，你才是个大二的学生。” Raven嘴里爆发出关于兄妹生而平等，眼线权利自由的抱怨，仿佛Charles再阻止她以恶魔女郎的方式装扮自己就要有违宪法精神了。Charles只好把那份量颇重的平板电脑还她，自己坐到公寓的沙发上去等。今天兄妹两个约好一起吃晚饭，Charles顺便陪还在上学的妹妹采买下一周的生活必需品。

他们挑了一家美味的中餐馆子，左宗棠鸡端上来的时候Raven探着头问Charles：“你说关于游泳的事，是认真的吗？”

“当然，千真万确。”Charles举起气泡酒跟Raven的可乐碰杯，非常笃定的点了点头。

“你不是从小就怕水吗？我记得游泳课是你整个中学时代唯一没及格的课程。”

“我正在努力克服这点，让自己变的更完美是一生的课程。”Charles流畅的说着，把一大块鸡夹进自己的炸酱面碗里面。

“我怀疑...”Raven翻了个巨大的白眼，与她的新款粗黑眼线相得益彰，但她还是伸出手去拍拍Charles的小臂，“不过还是祝你早日学成。”

他们争论着吃完了晚饭，Raven在超市给Charles挑了全套游泳装备。

你看Charles说要学游泳，随便编个理由Raven就相信了，还花一个晚上帮他搭配泳帽和泳裤的颜色。除了在眼线的事情上不服从教导之外，这样的妹妹到哪里去找？正如Charles一直所说，Raven是当之无愧的甜心女孩。

 

 

**［真正的理由其实更蠢一些］**

 

事情是这样的。Charles所在大学的生物学院和工程学院之间有些小摩擦，具体来说是几个实验室之间的摩擦。生物院大楼由于年久失修，学校趁着暑假学生忙着自我放纵把几个楼层的管道彻底翻新一下，因此需要将这几个楼层的实验室暂时搬到别的楼去。Charles的基因工程实验室碰巧被包含其中，按规定他们将迁往工学院的大楼，和其他几个同时搬迁的实验室占据半个四楼。

搬迁当天Charles顶着烈日，小心的拎着装有培养皿和试管的冷冻箱。他请了搬运公司将各种精密仪器先行运走，剩下的实验样本实在放心不下，要亲手呵护过去。Charles甚至因为害怕失重对细胞悬浊液的作用而没敢使用电梯，可他刚一踏进四楼，就听到一阵叮叮咣咣，常年在科学实验室工作的人最怕听到这种声音，因为它往往意味着几年成果的完蛋及人类文明后退的一大步（原谅Charles这么说，他对学术上的事总是很自信）。他不由得加快了脚步，默念祈祷这动静不是自己实验室发出来的。

谢天谢地不是。Charles站在某个物理实验室的门口，目瞪口呆的看着自己实验室的学生Sean在飞快的追着某物，他速度很快但不大灵敏，胯骨总是在拐弯时撞上椅背或桌角，使得上面的光电反应板和磁力球岌岌可危。Charles想上前阻止，却又放不下手上的箱子，只得冲他大喊：“Sean，停下来！”

“教授！我们的人耳基因小鼠从笼子跑出来了！”Sean喊回来，他的红头发跑的飞起，声音也因为奔跑的急促近乎尖叫。

Charles听了差点跟他一起尖叫，小鼠的背上第一天长出人耳组织的时候全实验室都沸腾了，Charles热泪盈眶的给它命名为Charlie，大家为此开了一瓶香槟。Charles无法接受任何厄运发生在它身上。

正当Charles手足无措之时，Sean突然停了下来，猛地朝实验台一扑，与台子另一头赶来堵截他的人撞在一起。那人似乎没受到什么影响一样从实验台上翻下来，一手拎着Sean衣服的后领，另一只手以同样的姿势拎着闯祸的Charlie，两个生物都在以不同的幅度蹬腿。

“解释一下。”那人把小鼠丢在地上，脸色铁青，桌子上的磁力球似乎要随着他的愤怒震动起来。Charles认出他是应用物理系的教授Erik Lehnsherr，他正在穿的这件黑色高领毛衣帅毙了。Charles有时在校园里遇到他，整个人又瘦又高，不远不近的跟他打招呼，Charles观察过他很多次，笔挺的模样让人完全无法联想到他现在的暴怒。

“抱歉教授…我们的实验小鼠跑出来了。”Sean颤抖着说道。

“你需要赔偿一个卡文迪许扭秤。”Lehnsherr生气的看了一眼撞倒在地的扭秤，“现在带着你的耗子离开，怪胎（freak）。”

人群里的Charles气到冒烟，去他的破烂扭秤！愚蠢的Lehnsherr对Charlie的意义一无所知，竟敢把这伟大的成果摔在地上，还把热爱科学的青年说成怪胎。Charles一步上前把Sean挡在身后说道：“我是他的教授，有什么意见可以对我说，书呆。”

Lehnsherr教授脸上露出难以置信的表情，Charles得意的想如果自己再高一些就更好了，他在对方反应过来之前带着Sean和Charlie大步离去，也不知道自己脸红的像个圣诞苹果。

几天后Charles偶然发现与工学院的游泳联谊赛的宣传单时后悔已经来不及了。那东西扔在门口的信封袋里已经有一阵子，Charles准备把它垫在午餐盒底下的时候发现了自己的名字。是这样，相较于工学院，生物院适龄男教师人数凋敝，他们就把Charles的名字写在主力队员里，毕竟谁能想到一个身体健康的成年男性不会游泳呢。于是，非常戏剧化的，Charles将在泳池对战Erik Lehnsherr，在他当着众人喊对方书呆的两星期后。就为了这句话，他也绝不能退赛。

 

 

**［游泳池之谜：总能遇到意料之外的人］**

 

Charles抱着Raven给他挑的紫色浮板站在浅水区岸边，有些不太确定的望着泳池下面玩耍的人。今天是周末，学校游泳馆比平时多了很多人，除了常来的学生和教授，还有一些学校的教职工带来了家里的孩子，都戴着泳具浮在浅水区扑水玩。小孩子们嘁嘁喳喳的扑腾成一片，整个浅水区被他们的卡通泳帽点缀的花花绿绿。

泳池的救生员Logan经过他身边，专门给Charles打了个招呼表示意外。Charles跟他是因为调停他和自己的博士生Scott打架而认识的，他拥有古铜色的皮肤和大块肌肉，喜欢骑摩托车，还给自己起了一个日本武士的名字；总之看上去挺凶，但对Charles不错，除了有时候挺烦人的喊Charles小饼干。

“你好教授！”Logan笑嘻嘻的凑过来问好，个子超过Charles一个头不止，“你来学游泳？”

“随便玩玩，能学会最好啦。”Charles假装不经意的用脚撩池边的水玩，引起一个戴着黄色浮水袖的小男孩的不满，冲他拍击水面，Charles只能悻悻的把脚收回来。

“别担心教授！很容易掌握的。今天浅水区的小鬼太多了，我真怕他们在里面撒尿，”Logan喋喋不休的说道，“我建议你从中间开始游，我在上面看着呢，百分百的没有问题。”

Charles听了头皮发麻。他一方面怕水怕的像只短腿兔子，另一方面他又得为了人类的面子保守这个秘密。Logan就差亲手架着Charles的两只胳膊把他放进水里去了，Charles只能视死如归的抱着他的浮板下水。

Logan见Charles一下水就抱着浮板稳稳的漂着就立刻放了心，叼着他的电子烟踱到泳池另一头去了，好像忘了Charles这回事。

“在上面看着我才怪。”Charles忿忿的想，下次一定要投诉这个救生员。

Charles浮在水面上练习蹬腿，始终冷静而警觉的把头露出水面之上，来游泳馆之前他专门看了教学视频，上面说人是天生会游泳的哺乳动物，只要先把腿的动作练到标准熟练，再加上手臂的动作自然就会游了。Charles对整句话的前提、逻辑和结论均持反对意见，但还是认真学习了蹬腿的动作要领，他在公寓的床上练了几遍，把床摇的吱呀作响，自己满头大汗，以致于出门去游泳馆的时候住在楼下的主妇太太们都用奇怪的眼神看他。

正当Charles努力练习争取游上一个来回的时候，他感觉自己很精准的踢到了什么，要知道Charles每次卖力做动作的力量跟他要击败Erik的决心一样大，挨了这么一下可不是闹着玩的。Charles赶紧调转回头查看，发现被他击中的那人已经不在水面上了。Charles心中警铃大作，咬咬牙丢开浮板，深吸一口气也探到了水下：被踢到的人紧紧的捂住胯下，因为手臂在下面整个人像引擎熄火的潜艇一样下沉，他正疼的龇牙咧嘴，仿佛全身心都放在抵抗疼痛上而非如何浮上水面。

“天啊，”Charles在心里大喊，“冷静下来！你会溺水的！”显然对方一个字都听不到，放任自己在水下扭动。Charles急的快胸腔爆炸，只能挥着双臂向他靠过去，上帝作证，这是他这辈子第一次在水下划行。Charles从上方揽住了对方的肩膀，挣扎的浮出水面想带着他一起浮上来，他对着Logan大叫：“水里有人！快救救他！”话音刚落就立刻沉了下去，在水面上的大喊耗尽了Charles肺内的氧气，呼吸反射让他吸入大量的池水，Charles呛咳起来企图获得一些空气，结果只让更多的水涌进来，只过了几秒就让他没力气做任何挣扎。

Charles睁开眼睛的时候发现自己靠在泳池边的白色躺椅上，脑袋后面垫了块叠好的毛巾。Erik Lehnsherr在一尺外的距离盯着他，水珠正在他的眉骨上凝聚起来。

“你有什么毛病？”Erik问他，Charles观察到大一些的水珠已经流到了Erik喉结的位置。

“我是不是踢到你了？”Charles做梦似的问，缺氧麻痹了他的大脑神经，一定。

“不完全是。你先是用蛙泳腿袭击我，再在水底下像八爪鱼一样从背后抱着我大喊大叫，胳膊还扣住我的脖子。”

“抱歉...”Charles想起Erik在水下的动作，小小声地问他，“我是不是踢到你那里？”

“对，你痛击了我的阴茎，让我疼的喘不过气，还不得不把不省人事的你扛到岸边。”Erik维持着正常音量回答，神色十分冷峻，Charles开始想象他一边说这话一边抽着烟斗的样子。

“Logan没有过来？”Charles机械地问道。

“你说那个晃来晃去的救生员？我打赌他现在都不知道发生了什么。”Erik说这话的时候有点生气，Charles能看出他光裸的胸膛在略微的起伏。

于是Charles也跟着生气，咬牙切齿的想下次要把Logan投诉到内裤都不剩。

稍晚时候Erik和Charles一同步行回去，发现彼此的公寓都在学校附近，相距不过几个街区。刚经历过心理上濒死体验的Charles大彻大悟，慷慨的邀请Erik共进晚餐。

“不了，今晚要备课。谢谢你的好意，Xavier教授。”Erik礼貌的说。

“叫我Charles就好。”Charles转过身来后退着走路，真诚的看着年轻的物理教授。

“Charles。”Erik抿着嘴说，笑的时候低头假装看自己的拖鞋。

分别之后Charles在路口盯着Erik的背影看，他穿着的衬衫套装和拖鞋浴巾极其不搭配，下身中招之后走路还有些不自然。Charles欣赏良久，叹了口气，朝自己公寓的方向走去。

 

Charles在卧室里踱来踱去，一会儿站着一会儿坐下，微波好的一块千层面剩了大半放在桌上。他手上揪着下午垫在他脑后的毛巾，突然想起什么似的开始翻箱倒柜，直到抱着一本黄页满足的躺在床上。

Charles对着号码簿查找Erik的联系方式。工程学院有三个Erik，但拥有Lehnsherr这个不平凡姓氏的人，只有把他捞出游泳池的那一个。他举起手机对着那块平淡无奇的白毛巾上下移动，拍下一张角度刁钻的毛巾写真，正好能遮住床上的衣物并凸显出卧室柔和的光线。

Erik正对着手机发呆。

他觉得自己应该打电话关照Charles一下，问一问吸入过多次氯酸是否会导致鼻腔疼痛。这样显得太奇怪了，他实在是不应该骂那个红头发学生怪胎的。

［图片］

［嘿，Erik，你好。非常感谢你的毛巾和仗义相助，我为自己之前的过失道歉，是我太冒失啦。愿你和你的卡文迪许扭秤一切安好，祝你有个美好的晚上，我的朋友。］

［…忘记说我是Charles Xavier，这是我的号码，请惠存。］

Erik盯着屏幕上自己打开的Charles Xavier短信界面，见证了消息记录从无到有的全过程。他想也没想就打了过去。

“你...你好，Xavier博士，我猜？”

“是Charles。”那边有点好笑的回应道。

“Charles，晚上好。我看到你的短信了。”

两人短短的沉默了一下，好像都在等对方说话。

“那么你真的有好好备课吗，Lehnsherr教授？这么快就回了电话。”Charles说完就后悔了，他才不希望Erik回去备课。

“刚刚弄完。”Erik令人安心的保证道，Charles又不是工学院院长，他才不管Erik是否在胡说八道。

“你明天有空吗？我是说游泳，我可以教你。”Erik乱糟糟地说道，“正好你可以把毛巾还给我。”

“当然。”Charles快速的回复，“我下午四点下课就过去。”

“那么明天见？”

“明天见Erik。”

Charles笑着结束通话，把从刚才跟Erik电话时就开始闪烁的视频聊天界面打开，他妹妹Raven出现在屏幕上。

“干嘛？”Charles看着一般男士绝对无缘得见的仰视镜头下的Raven问道。

“你刚才在跟谁通话？我等了半天。你的脸红的好像发烧了。”

“我刚才在做俯卧撑，为了游泳，锻炼臂力。”Charles信口胡诌道。

“祝你好运，哥哥。”Raven一如既往的表示理解，“不过我想明天你陪我去趟大都会，他们在办一个浮世绘展。”

“我真的很想去，亲爱的。”Charles充满歉意的咬了咬嘴唇，“抱歉，我得游泳。”

Raven怀疑的挂了电话，她算是弄不清楚Charles这突然的运动热情是哪里来的，暂且将其定义为群居生活中偶尔的孤独。那一边Charles放下手机走到起居室，走到迷你吧倒酒，天已经完全黑了，他没有开灯，舒服的把自己融入温柔的夜色之中。

 

**[TBC]**


	2. Chapter 2

 

**［人在水里和在陆地上有些不一样］**

Charles对以后相携一生的伴侣有过很多种猜想，他们可能初识在漆黑的海上，可能会在草地上消磨时光，可能会养育一堆聪明但不服从管理的孩子，教会他们如何正视自己和别人的人生。但事实证明思考这些毫无意义，就像Charles在一个月前还永远不会想到自己会像还没换毛的鸭雏一样跳进游泳池，Erik Lehnsherr在水里竟变的如此有风度一样：概率论和经验主义是彻头彻尾的谎言，根据20世纪真正的科学量子力学*，组成世界的微粒以高频无规律的随机运动，一如他Charles Xavier变幻莫测的人生。

 

第二天Charles比四点早到了一些，他把答疑的时间交给助教Hank，来到游泳池用浮板先自己练习一下。学校董事Sebastian Shaw和他美丽的老婆Emma Frost优雅的从他身边游过，两人都穿着纯白色的泳衣，在Charles看来就像两只高贵的大鹅。他们在Charles旁边停下，Shaw摘下自己的白边反光泳镜，炫技一般大幅度的踩着水，溅起的大量水花引来旁边Emma鄙视。

“看看这小可爱在干嘛？报名游泳班吗？还抱着妈妈买的浮板。”Shaw被制止展示游泳动作之后唾沫横飞的说道，挑衅的看着Charles，“我敢说，Emma宝贝儿，我们的儿子出生三天都能比他游得好！”

“Sebastian，能不能别在这里说生孩子的事。”Emma冷冰冰的拒绝了Shaw的亲昵，但拿过他的手甜蜜地亲了一下。

Charles在一边气到发抖，好像不会游泳他就比面前的傻子还矮一头似的。他生气的对着Shaw的下面就是一脚，看他还怎么惦记未来的儿子。Shaw吃痛之余暴怒地挥舞手臂要过来揍他，正当Charles抱着浮板企图逃之夭夭之时，他感到后背有人揽着他给他一股向前的推力，那手臂瘦长有力，带着Charles游动毫不费力。

“Erik？”Charles回头看到对方沾湿的睫毛，“你来了？”

Erik没答话，直到拥着Charles游到另一头的池边才停下来，看着Charles扒着池边一上一下的练习踩水。

“你是不是见谁都想要踢一脚？”Erik又拿出他那叼着烟斗的大法官的模样来。

“不，昨天踢到你的那次，我把它叫做美丽的意外。”Charles恬不知耻的笑着，悄声凑近一点说，“Shaw的那东西比你小多了。”

Erik没听到一般清了清嗓子，Charles看到他的耳朵尖有点发红，“你以后不要再用浮板了，这样学起来快。”

Charles顺从的把那块紫色塑料扔上岸，Erik让他深吸一口气试着浮在水面上。Charles照做，尽量伸展身体让自己浮的优美而不是像一条死掉的比目鱼。这时Erik从左后方扶住Charles的腰，指挥他从现在开始可以用腿向前移动了。Charles塞着耳塞，脑袋还有一半在水下，Erik的声音听的晕晕乎乎，只觉得腰上热热的，Erik的手安全又温柔。他机械地做着动作，直到在水下把空气都吐完，Erik把手臂绕过他的腹部把他捞上来。

“做的不错。”Erik认真的夸赞道，“现在学会手的动作，你就可以自己浮上来换气了。”

“你看，两手四十五度向下按压水面的时候就好像在画一个心形，这样水的反作用力就会像泉眼一样把你托上来。”Erik一边讲着一边从身后握着Charles的手臂带着他比划。

也不知道是谁要采取这种尴尬的教学姿势的，两个一前一后的靠在一起比划心形。Charles的屁股抵在Erik刚刚好的位置，两个人包裹在光滑紧身泳裤里的部分都很不舒服。Charles在感受到Erik半勃的时候吃惊的想要弹开，却因为忘了目前在深水区而下沉大口呛水。

“Charles！看在上帝的份上。”Erik手忙脚乱的把他从水下抱上来，怕他再次沉下去，可又不敢靠近他做进一步的动作，只好尴尬的抓着Charles的小臂不放。可Charles被刚才的惊魂一刻吓的有如惊弓之鸟，决计再也不要离开Erik这块人形浮板。他挣开Erik那仿佛在跳探戈舞一般的手势，两只手紧紧的扒在Erik脖子后头。现在好了，他们两个看起来就像乱世佳人海报上的男女主角一样相拥，并且Erik以在水里游刃有余的优势处在克拉克盖博的位置，Charles紧紧靠着Erik的姿势跟费雯丽一模一样。

“嘿，”Erik在他们保持这姿势几秒之后轻轻的说，害怕再把Charles腾的一下吓到水底下去了，“Charlie怎么样了？上次真抱歉。”

“你说哪个Charlie？”

“你们实验室的小鼠，上次被我抓到的那只。”

“还活着，准备继续为科学作贡献。”Charles这话一半像是说小白鼠一半像是在说自己，因为他正打算慢慢的从Erik的肩膀上慢慢转移到池壁上扒着。Erik护着他往池边移动，一边悲哀的思考这可能是Charles最后一次跟他说话。

“刚才的事，我也非常抱歉。”Erik不确定的说，“如果你想先走我可以理解。” 但我希望你别走，Erik非常擅长把想法只说一半。

“你不和我一起走吗？”Charles装傻的问他，好像还嫌把现在一脸窘迫的Erik折腾得不够似的。

果然Erik露出为难的神色，欲言又止的看着Charles。

“呃，Erik，我和你一样，目前不行，还得在水下呆一会儿。”Charles无奈的看着水面，两手死死的扒住泳池的边缘，非常像一个破产想要投水又不敢的渔民。

Erik盯了Charles三秒，刚才的混乱过后Charles把泳镜移到额头上，两个眼窝处被勒出两圈圆圆的红印，一些湿水了的棕色鬈发也从那个只有初学者才会买的蓝色布帽下面露出来，Erik把他的滑稽模样尽收眼底，想着水下小Charles的光景，爆发出不可抑制的大笑。

看吧，Charles的人生是多么难以预测，就像Raven驾驶着他那辆开了七八年的老福特在亚拉巴马州的山上飙车一样，不仅充满未知而且危险。谁能想到他和全校以“散发着钢铁般的冰冷魅力”而知名的年轻教授并排在泳池里一动不动的泡着，既不调情也不游泳，只是为了掩盖泳裤底下两人过于明显的勃起？天啊。

“说点什么，Erik。”

“呃...在水里多泡一下有利于提高水性。”

“我不打算学了。”

“我有信心教会你，你的身材比例很适合游泳。”

Charles狐疑地看他，自暴自弃的说道：“无所谓了，反正你现在知道了我肯定游不过你。”

Erik没搭理他的这番言论，在水下潜到Charles身边，非常有根据的对他说：“差不多了，可以上去了。”说罢拥着Charles的腰把他半托半抱的送到泳池上面，Charles无可救药地想Erik的胳膊如钢铁般有力却又比钢铁柔韧。

Erik上岸的时候低头凑在Charles的耳边问明天还来吗，Charles想也没想的说，来。

今晚当然也是两人一起回家，路上Charles故意诘问Erik是不是免费教泳池里遇见的所有人游泳，Erik认真的回答不是。

“那天在泳池我想跟你打个招呼解释一下，谁想到你踹了我一脚，自己倒先沉下去。”

“要想解释为什么不打实验室电话。”Charles故意嘴硬，谁都知道那台电话因为搬迁新楼至今还没有装好。

“我有你的手机号码，早就有了。”Erik开口，Charles吃惊的看着他，对方的绿眼睛里有隐隐的火花闪烁。两人盯的有些不好意思，Erik清清嗓子看向别处。

“我是从学校教工号码簿里找到你手机号码的。”Charles愣了一会儿说，Erik听了别扭的加快了脚步把他甩在后面，Charles当然小跑着跟上去，两人也不说话的一前一后的走着。

在分别的路口Charles抬脸在Erik左腮亲了一下。

“贴面礼！向既是教练又是对手的Erik致敬！”

Erik傻笑的摸着脸在路口转了好几圈，回家又好好抚慰了小Erik一番。

 

Charles从小就怕水，它看上去毫无危险，就像空气一般透明，甚至在阳光下也如空气一般蔚蓝，但它的密度让人感觉如此沉重，Charles面对它时只能无力挣扎，被裹挟着带到另一个幻境去。

但是有Erik的幻境真的非常，非常美好，Charles愿意为此战胜一切恐惧。

 

**[TBC]**

 

＊关于量子力学的论断是我自己加的hh，完全的个人意见，概率论并不是伪科学噢（x

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**［鲨鱼皮Erik真的是太性感了］**

Charles的泳池生涯开始了一个多星期，他的泳技突飞猛进，这种感觉真是好极了。

“Charles。”Erik摘下泳镜，嘴角下拉的看着他，Charles知道他这是想要表达严肃的意思，于是他便凑上去吻Erik皱起来的眉头，他可爱死Erik生气之后被他亲的憋不住笑的模样了。

Erik被他又亲又舔的没办法，只好拿鼻尖碰碰Charles的下巴安抚，再用两只手摸摸Charles的耳后，他们旁若无人自在无比的做完全程，最近也常来游泳的Shaw夫妇算怕了他俩的恋爱热力，绕到好几个泳道之外去了。

“你必须得试着在深水区里自己游，Charles”，Erik压低声音说话的时候有些不经意的性感，就像蓝绿色水面下涌动的性张力，Charles飘飘然的想Erik真就生来适合泳池，或者大海，他为梦幻的蓝色夏日而生。“不然永远都没法真正学会。”

“Erik，你真的太严格了。”Charles调整了个姿势，把头向后仰着靠在Erik的胸膛上，无赖的蹭着他的颈窝，“我之前可怕水怕的连泳池都不敢下。”

“你会没事的，我全程跟着你，离你的脚后跟不会超过一寸。”Erik如骑士一般的保证道，他真的很想抚摸会儿在眼前乱动的脑袋，告诉Charles你是我的珍宝做什么都可以，但身为教练的责任感击败了铁汉Erik心头的百万柔情，他按按Charles的肩头催他前进。

“三个吻。”

“任何事，蜜糖。”你别看Erik走到哪里都像株冷杉树似的笔挺又稳重，他对着Charles特别会说这种话。

“下次游泳穿鲨鱼皮过来。”

“好。” Erik珍藏许久的高档鲨鱼皮泳衣价值不菲且极易损坏，穿的时候需要两个人帮助才能塞进去，Erik也是爱昏头了才想都没想就答应他。

Charles以退为进无效，怎么Erik对自己学会游泳的决心比他本人还大似的，他不满地凑上去获得了第一个吻，把Erik的嘴唇咬的通红。

“一定得跟着我。”Charles露出类似生离死别的表情，“我的腿已经开始软了。”

Erik在身后笑着冲他点头，给他一个巨大的飞吻，“我也好爱你，全心全意。”

Charles在把头埋在水里的时候想，以后自己的墓志铭上应该写忠诚的爱人Charles长眠于此，虽然不会游泳但依旧称得上一位出色的生物学家，义无反顾地将短暂、充实、令人尊敬的一生献给爱情。

Charles把动作做的一丝不苟，但总是等不到在水下吐完气就着急着划动双手浮上来换气，几乎所有的感觉器官都在水下让Charles毛骨悚然。他差不多游个三分之一就求救似的扒住水线回头冲着后面的Erik喊不，说一些“真的会死”，“非常紧张”，“刚才有个壮汉从我身边游过去，他划水引起的水流差点把我卷到水底下”这样的废话，铁面Erik此时戴着泳镜，毫不理会Charles的哀嚎，推着他的小腿催他继续往前，面无表情的样子真像个喝熔岩浆长大的外星人。

“就算我以后腿断了他都不会哭的。”Charles忿忿的想，“他只会给我打造一把高级轮椅，并批评我哭泣毫无用处。”

Charles终于游完一个来回之后如同刚刚转变的新生吸血鬼一般大口呼吸，Erik在他身后慢慢的跟上来，凑在他颈子后面对他说：“怎么样，也没有想象中那么可怕。”

Charles气还没有喘匀，一把揽住Erik肩膀转过身来，扯下他的泳帽泳镜，好像Erik戴着这些玩意就变成了个只会督促Charles游泳的混蛋，“剩下两个吻，”他气喘吁吁的说，“我用宝贵的半生勇气换来的，我值得最好的两个。”

Erik看着他的爱人。此刻他的大脑被甜蜜包围，他和Charles仿佛浸在柠檬冰茶里，他想都没想的就把Charles拥到怀中。“没有比这更好的夏天了。”Erik和Charles互相吮吸嘴唇的时候想，湿漉漉的Charles尝起来就像泡在马提尼里的小橄榄，吮一吮便能尝到甜甜的汁水和酒精饮料的香气。他们在忘情的吻中不断靠近池壁，Erik在Charles后脑勺即将碰上泳池边缘的时候用一只手护在他后面，另一只手抱着Charles的膝弯直接把他举到泳池边上坐着。Charles惊呼一声随即又开心的大笑起来，这短暂的中止了他们的吻，Charles笑着向Erik伸出手，Erik顺势从泳池中一跃而出，拥着Charles把他卷进第二个吻。

“Charles说得对，这太值了。”Erik在令人窒息的长吻中混乱的想着，他愿意拿穿十件鲨鱼皮换这样的泳池约会，什么都不穿也行，谁也阻止不了，毕竟爱情的力量可以让Erik把Logan揍到地板里面并把他的小哨扔到天花板上。

－－

这天是周四，自从丘比特在游泳池袭击Erik之后，他便牢记了这天是一周中Charles一整个下午都没课的日子，那意味着一整个在泳池里缱绻的下午，很多的亲吻，蹭蹭耳朵和泳姿教学中的抚摸。但这个周四比较特殊，它还是Erik承诺展示鲨鱼皮泳衣的日子。

Erik走进泳池的时候所有人都在看他，他穿着深色的运动外套，下面露出紧紧裹在鲨鱼皮泳衣里面的肌肉匀称的大腿。他摘下黑色的防水耳机，脱下那层妨碍观瞻的外套，露出里面穿戴好的泳衣。紧紧贴合皮肤的泳衣完美修饰了Erik优美的腰线，腹肌在衣料下若隐若现。

他看起来就像个该死的专业游泳运动员，泳池下面的女士对着昔日的冰山先生发出尖叫，还有几个好事的男孩对着挂科毫不手软的Lehnsherr先生的挺翘的屁股吹起了口哨。看看教授们都堕落成了什么样子，L姓教授弄了一套三流爱情小说里才会出现的场景，他的甜心爱人X教授还非常享受其中。

Charles跑跳着冲Erik过去，一只手臂挂在Erik的脖子上不放，另一只手抚上Erik胸膛的衣料，不吝赞美的评价这一仿生科学工程的杰出作品：“啊Erik，这纤维，绝妙！你穿起来就像真正的鲨鱼一样健美！”

Erik令人难以理解的被这糟糕的情话恭维到了，他高兴的咧嘴大笑，毫不介意的继续展示比起身材，更能说明Erik鲨鱼身份的一口好牙。

“来，我带你体验一下这宝贝的速度。”Erik拍拍Charles放在自己胸口的那只手，脸上的傻笑显示他正沉浸在巨大的幸福中，现在已经没有高大的冷杉树了，Erik笑的像一株开花的沙漠仙人掌。

他们两个相拥着摔进泳池里面，溅起巨大的水花，所幸没有波及他人，大家在他们俩开始贴脸的时候就各游各的去了。“嘿！不许跳水！”Logan指着他们俩的脑袋把胸前的小红哨吹的叭叭响，这应该是没什么用，Erik和Charles像两个高中生一样回头对他喊“抱歉！”，就一溜烟的游远了。

Erik向Charles全面展示了这上千刀泳衣和它的主人的魅力。他让Charles站在浅水区看着他憋一口气能潜游到哪里，然后等着Charles从那边自己游过来，用Charles游的秒数减去Erik的，多了几秒就要有几个吻。Charles在游过来的时候一般直接撞进Erik在水下迎接的臂弯里，没喘匀气就在Erik嘴上颈窝里落下十多个细密的亲吻，Erik回吻的时候也毫不含糊，每次都亲的Charles不得不停下来换气。

当然他们还玩了一些和体验鲨鱼皮泳衣性能毫无关系的游戏。Charles输了太多秒数之后赌气的说自己虽然游泳不行但闭气的本事一流，他跟Erik约定拉着手潜在水下，谁先飘上去换气就算输。

“输掉的人去帮Raven收拾房间！”Charles大声宣布。

“Raven是谁？”Erik挑起一侧眉毛。

“我妹妹。”

“那我随时可以帮她收拾房间。”Erik像每个模范男友一样信誓旦旦的说。

Charles笑嘻嘻地拉过Erik和他一起深吸一口气潜到水下，Erik就势带着他潜游，他们违反规定的从下面穿过不同的泳道，看着游泳的人像浅海鱼一般从身边游过。Erik回头看到Charles因为没有接受过潜水训练，正在一点点向外吐气泡，就上前用吻封住了Charles的嘴巴，这个动作很快耗尽了他们两个肺内的空气，只消几秒他们两个就一起浮上水面。

“作弊！”Charles佯怒的撞Erik的肩膀，“不比了！”

Erik把转过身去的Charles拉过来，示意他跟自己一样靠在身后的红色水线上。“憋气最没意思了。看着我，我来教你仰泳姿势。”

说罢Erik就像螺旋桨一样摆动双腿，他的身体真的就如平躺一般浮在水面上。Charles存心要逗弄他，于是把脑袋靠在Erik的肩膀上，看他还浮不浮的起来。

Erik当然浮得起来，如果Logan没有吹哨子的话。“又是你们！别压水线！”Logan气得拿来了扩音器，严厉执法的声音在整个游泳馆上空回荡，一瞬间所有眼睛都把视线投向粘在一起的Charles和Erik，当然这些眼睛都隐藏在泳镜后面，这更给两个屡教不改的泳池违规者带来巨大的心理震慑。

Sebastian Shaw先生最终打破了这可怕的寂静。“这不可忍受！！”Shaw愤怒的击打着水面，“这两个混蛋把神圣的学校泳池当成该死的度假海滩！”整个游泳馆在起哄和抗议声中乱成一锅粥，Logan又不得不奋力吹口哨让他们不要大声喧哗。

 

**[TBC]**

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**［比赛永远是第二位的］**

 

生物学院传来大新闻：广受尊敬的Charles Xavier教授在游泳馆摔断了腿。具体原因不可知，若有好事的学生去向Xavier教授周围相熟的人询问来龙去脉，只会得到对方讳莫如深的神秘表情。据不愿透露姓名的目击者称，事故发生当天Charles Xavier教授与他的男友，同为本校教授的Erik Lehnsherr一同进入游泳馆，大约一小时后Erik Lehnsherr神色慌张的抱着表情痛苦的Charles教授跑出来上了救护车。我们有理由相信，悲剧就发生在这短短的一小时内。

另有好事者声称Lehnsherr教授跑出来时姿势不太自然，Xavier教授在躺上救护车担架之后还一度拒绝让他上车，对他喊了类似“先回家换条裤子再来”这种意味不明的话，但Lehnsherr教授的崇拜者认为当时现场一片混乱，谣言不足为信，还是要等当事人进一步澄清。

目前一切关于此事的讨论仅限于口头流传，任何文字形式的传播都将面临来自Charles的胞妹，Raven Xavier的法律诉讼。

－－

Charles躺在病房里看电视，他的一条腿绑着石膏吊在半空中，他的男友Erik扶着额头看他。

“都怪我。”Erik悔恨的说，“这下彻底去不成游泳池了。”

“别这么说Erik，”Charles轻松的说，好像断腿的不是他似的，“去更衣室的主意是我出的。”

这下Erik脸上露出不仅悔恨且非常难为情的表情，好像任何关于当天的回忆都是酷刑。

让年轻有为的Eirk Lehnsherr教授无比悔恨的事情是这样：

一个一切如常的练习游泳的下午，Charles跟Erik在水下腻歪够了，又怕Logan对他们吹哨，Charles天才般的提议换个地方，比如更衣室昏暗的小隔间，“做些不一样的事情”，他这样说。

他们偷偷摸进空无一人的隔间，故意没有开灯，两个人都因为兴奋浑身热热的。

“为什么选这里？”Erik完全没在用脑子一样的问。

“这里没人，咱们把门一关，谁也进不来。”Charles咽了咽口水说，Erik视角里他的脸红扑扑的非常好看。

这话极大的点燃了Erik，他一只手就托着Charles把他抵在墙上，另一只手握着门把手把门关的严严实实。Charles后脑勺磕在墙面上，他却感觉不到似的笑起来，看着Erik急切的把自己的泳裤扒下来。

“你做润滑了没有？”Erik问他，手上的动作一刻没停。

“左边柜子第三个抽屉里有润滑剂，拿出来。”Charles发号施令道。

Erik使劲捏了一把Charles的臀瓣表示惩罚，一边顺从的用另一只手在身后翻找那东西。

“怪不得学不好游泳，嗯？坏蛋Charles，一天到晚都在想什么？”

“别废话，快点摸摸我。”Charles难受地扭动着身子，闭着眼睛又要索吻，Erik只好低头吻他。润滑剂终于找到的时候Erik几乎是直接拔掉了盖子，不能怪Erik浪费，天知道他们为什么不生产一次性包装的。

Erik才放第二根手指进去的时候Charles就从哼哼变成了叫出声的呻吟，之前Erik可没发现Charles这么爱叫的，这么一来他更迫不及待掏出自己真正的家伙，手指才算什么，Erik的阴茎比它们厉害多了。

Erik要进入的时候Charles推着他说“再准备几下”，Erik不管不顾的回应：“忍不住了，刚才是谁先说要快一点的？”说着便把那根粗长塞进去，把Charles痛的立刻咬上了Erik的肩膀，Erik一边用无数爱抚和细密的吻安慰他，一边挺着腰身一点一点地继续把自己放进去。

完全进去了之后Erik低头柔声问Charles还好吗，Charles报复的抓着Erik的后背，大声说“要做就赶紧，怎么像个老头子一样。” Erik仿佛得了大赦一般挺直了腰，狠狠向Charles身体深处撞去，每一下都把Charles的后背结结实实的撞在墙上发出咚的闷响，充分证明了Erik不仅不是老头子而且还相当的体力充沛。

“啊..Erik...”Charles被Erik摆弄的说不出完整的句子，他觉得大学之后就没这样爽过了，他吃痛又兴奋，汗水混着Erik的像小溪流一样顺着被抬高的小腿流下来。他的后面紧紧含着Erik的阴茎，嘴里咬着Erik的嘴唇，脑袋里面就像核爆现场般混乱，指挥着他发出下流的呻吟，又被Erik用亲吻吞了下去。

Erik卖力的顶着他，速度越来越快，撞击Charles臀瓣的声音在狭小的更衣室里格外清晰。Charles阴茎早就完全硬了，Erik却顾不上帮他解决，Charles把手伸到自己和Erik小腹之间的空间中，随着Erik的节奏快速的撸动着。在不断交替的动作下，Charles首先高潮了，他颤抖着射了在Erik的小腹上，混着腹肌上的薄汗显得色情无比。Erik又努力了几次，在一次嘶吼着的大力冲刺之后终于到了，Charles又哭又叫的捶着他的后背喊“对，对，就是那里”，让Erik喷出的滚烫液体填满自己，再等着那根长度可观的老二从他的后面滑出来。结束之后Erik没有立刻帮Charles清理，他们好好温存了一会儿。Erik也没着急穿上泳裤，自己的家伙就软软的呆在那里休息，他跟Charles忘我的交换几个绵长的亲吻，手上还不停的套弄刚刚才射过一轮的Charles的阴茎，直到他们听到有人敲门。

直到有人敲门。

莽撞的敲门声对两个刚刚操昏了头的人来说无异于平地惊雷，吓得Erik立刻后退一步，Charles也连忙伸出手要找件浴巾之类的东西遮住自己。但衣柜距离Charles太远了，惊慌又让他完全忘记自己是全靠Erik才能靠在墙上，他的两条腿还见鬼的环着Erik的腰呢。过大幅度的动作让他直接从Erik和墙面之间滑下来，左腿保持着屈膝的姿势触地，承担了Charles的全部重量。

Charles在听到一声骨骼脆响后第一反应是捂住自己的嘴。Erik慌乱的凑过来查看他的情况，企图把他从地上抱起来，Charles疼的冒汗，又不敢说话，冲着Erik挤眉弄眼，手指向门口的方向。

“抱歉，里面有人！”Erik领会了意思之后对着门口喊道，又侧耳听到门口那人离开的脚步声才放下心来，再一边抚慰疼的倒吸冷气的Charles一边给他们两个都穿上裤子。

Charles精心策划的游泳活动彩蛋以自己躺着进医院宣告结束，这大概给Erik留下了永远的心理阴影。

－－

总而言之比赛是肯定去不成了，Charles对此毫无遗憾。他让自己极不情愿的助教Hank替他参赛，与Erik一较高下。比赛当天Charles骄傲的乘着Erik专门给他定制的电动轮椅操纵自如的滑进赛场，头上戴着代表生物院的松鼠棒球帽，脖子上却挂着装饰着天平和砝码标志的工学院小围巾。走在他身后的Erik威风凛凛的插着口袋，脸上挂着非常不符合外表的软绵绵的笑容，时不时的低下头俯在Charles耳边讲话。

“马上就游完了。”Erik在快要进去准备的时候俯下身说。

“知道。晚上去吃意大利菜吧？”Charles抬起头愉快的亲亲Erik的嘴唇。

“你说什么都好。”

Erik以从前五秒就遥遥领先的优势毫无悬念的赢了生物学院的所有选手，Charles在人数不足20的生物院观众席中举着望远镜大声欢呼。生物学院以全负的成绩输掉比赛，Charles最终也没怎么学会游泳还坐上了轮椅，但又有什么所谓呢，Charles咬着意大利肉丸的时候想，这些都太微不足道，Erik的出现就像太阳升起晒干露水一样让烦恼无影无踪，他愿意走进这阳光下，拥抱他，亲吻他，感受他的温度与情绪，分享和参与他从今以后的人生。

 

 

**－The End－**

 


End file.
